Scattered
by cam94509
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy find themselves scattered throughout a Minecraft World.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Oh, Sora. Don't you know that Notch hasn't put weather into Minecraft yet? That said, you'll be safe from the night time rain of explosives (i.e. Creepers). Yeah, know, strange story idea. I needed something to write. Also: Explaining the crafting box in the inventory is hard. I guess it kind of breaks the fourth wall, but that's fine, this story gets to be a little comic, the idea doesn't make much sense in any way._

_Anyway, this story is written in based off of sometime in Minecraft's Alpha phase., and while I may change the rules in the story over time in logical ways to make it make it make sense with all the new Beta stuff, if anything confuses you about the way I interpret Minecraft, that's why._

As we entered the new, strange world, Donald let out a panicked quack, "Our engines have stopped working!"

It wasn't long until we crashed into the planet. In the few moments in which we were a falling meteor, though, I noticed that I suddenly looked all blocky.

We all 'died' in the explosion (rather pixelated) explosion that directly followed the ships collision with the ground. It was painful, but it wasn't that much more painful that taking a direct blow from any strong opponent. This, however, wasn't as strange as what followed.

If the position of the sun was anything to work by (it was just now dawn), I awoke on my feet after what was less than a minute. I awoke far from the crash site, as I couldn't see the it. I also noticed that the sun was rising far faster than I'd seen anywhere else, which was bad news for me, as it meant I had less time to either find the others or find a place to rest for the night.

As I gave the landscape a closer look, I noticed that it was as blocky as I had become. I was standing on an rather small patch of sand. I laughed at how perfectly cubed shaped it was. It was too perfect. I walked a little way in the sand, and noticed that there were no footprints left in the sand.

"That's really odd." I muttered, and tried to grab at the sand. It seemed to ignore my touch, except that about it cracked a little tiny bit, at then almost immediately the cracks faded. I hit the sand as hard as I could, and it almost broke. Rather than pausing, I kept hitting the block, and it shattered, causing me to fall without harm onto the block of sand below it. I also noticed that the block of sand became a smaller brick that I picked up and put in my pocket.

_I wonder if I can make things out of these smaller blocks... I'd be awfully inefficient, but maybe I can make a place that will be safe from the weather. _I thought, and took one of the small block into my hand. As I took it into my hand, though, it turned back into it's original size, and as I tried to set it down, it aligned itself to a sort of a grid with all of the other blocks in the area.

"Hmmmm... fascinating." I said, and then punched the block and put it back into my pocket. I punched another block of sand, and, when I tried to shove it into the same pocket as the other block of sand, they seemed to fuse together into one block.

As I pulled the brick and put it down, I found that the even after I'd put the block down, I still had another one in my hand. It was only gone once I'd put it down the second time. I broke and picked up one sand again. I only placed it once, and then it was gone. Seeing the trend, I picked up three blocks this time, and placed them down. Sure enough, they all came together into one block when they were in my pocket, but I could place them as three. The sand also seemed to obey gravity, unlike some parts of the landscape, which were literally floating.

_Cool, but I probably shouldn't try to make a house out of sand, it doesn't sound terribly stable. _I thought, _maybe I'll build it out of wood?_

After looking around for a moment, I noticed a tree, and then I laughed.

"Am I really going to punch down a tree?"

But then I realized that I didn't have any better tool on me, although I found a small box with four open spots in it that I hadn't had before. Realizing that I probably didn't have a choice, I decided to actually try punching down the tree. To my surprise, the bottom most block of the tree broke after a few moments of punching and became a smaller version of the a log, just as the sand had. Unlike the sand, however, the parts of the tree above where I had been punching just remained floating in the air. I broke down a few more logs, knowing that just one wouldn't be enough to make something out of.

"So... I have logs. I wonder if I can turn them into planks." I muttered to myself.

I tried to break the block apart with my hands, but I just got two wood blocks, and then the four that I had in total as I tried to pull the pieces apart. I tried to pull those logs apart, but nothing happened. I remembered the square with the four holes in it, so I tried putting a log into it. As I pushed the wood in, it seemed to click into place. I noticed a small button on the side of the box, and I pushed it.

The log turned into exactly what I was looking for: Planks. As I took the small box that representing the planks, I turned them over in my hand. I noticed that, etched into the side of the small box was the number _4. _I put two logs together, and looked at them, noticing that the number _2 _was now etched into the small box that now represented both.

"That will be useful." I said, and then looked up to check the time. It was already noon, and I realized that I was running out of time. I turned the rest of the logs into planks, and then I tried throw together a house that was two blocks high (three, counting the ceiling, two blocks wide, and two block deep. I had enough planks together three of the four walls, but I didn't have enough for the ceiling, nor enough for the front wall.

_Besides, I need a door. _I realized. I went and broke down the last wooden block of the tree I'd been punching earlier, and put the planks to a good use: They made the ceiling of the building. I walked a ways, found another tree, and punched it down, as well. I took most of the planks to connect the walls, and then put three of them for the front wall and then one above where I was going to put the door.

I had only two planks, and when I put them in the box, they made four sticks, which looked to be the perfect shape for an axe or a shovel. This was wonderful, but it WASN'T what I was looking for. I walked a short way from my unfinished home, and broke down the nearest tree, and then rushed back to my house. At this rate, I only had a minute or night fell, so I quickly turned the logs to planks. I tried filling each of the slots with a plank, and it made a strange box. I tried setting it down in corner of my house, and opened it. It was just like the two by two set of squares I'd found in my pockets, only it was three by three.

"Hmmm... Well. It seems like things have to be shaped like themselves, so I'll throw planks down in these three squares" I said, inserting a plank in each of the leftmost squares, "And these three."

As I finished my statement, I pushed the planks into the squares adjacent to the first three I'd placed. I then proceeded to push the button, and got a door, which I pushed into the open spot in my house. Just as I did, night fell, and I heard a disturbing rattling noise, that sounded like bones. A ways away from my house, a skeleton walked by.

"I think I'll stay inside for the night..." I muttered, terrified, "I wonder if Kairi and the others are alright..."

Kairi's POV:

The Beginning of the day

I woke up on a small beach, next to water, with a strange, blocky tree growing up next to me. I woke up on my feet, and I felt something heavy in my pocket. I took it out of my pocket. It was a small wooden box with two rows of two empty spaces. On the side, there was a button. I tried to throw it away, it looked as if it was only going to be a burden to me.

As I tossed it, it disappeared, and I felt a weight in my pocket.

"OK, that's REALLY annoying." I said, and punched the tree next to me in irritation. It didn't hurt my hand at all, but a small block of it that I'd punched seemed to crack for a moment, and then immediately was whole again.

"Weird." I muttered, and punched tree a few times more. A smaller block popped as the block from into lots of tiny pieces. It looked exactly like the bigger block, only it had a small number one etched into it. It looked absolutely useless, so I set it down, only to notice that it grew to full size.

"Useful." I smiled, and then I broke the block. I quickly realized that the block was exactly the same size and shape as the holes in the strange object in my pocket. I pushed the block into one of the slots, and noticed the button popped out a little as the block clicked into place. I pushed the button, and the log turned into planks.

"Perfect." I smiled, and noticed the number four was etched into the side of the planks. "I wonder what that means anyway?"

I tried to pull the planks apart, and did so with ease, and then I noticed that each of the planks had the number two etched into them.

"I get it." I smiled, and then broke down the tree, turning the logs into planks. Then, I took the box out, and began playing with ways to line up the planks. Three alignments made the button click out: If I put two planks right above one another on the left or right side, or if I pushed a block into each position. Both of the positions with the planks above one another produced stick with the number 'four' etched into them, and the position that involved filling every slot created a strange box that, when I set it down was like the mysterious object I'd been using, only it had nine slots rather that four of them.

_It seems as if its the shape of the object that matters as to what comes out. I bet I could make an axe with the bigger box._

I threw three sticks down, and two planks to the left of the three sticks. Nothing happened, so I replaced the top most stick with a plank. The button 'clicked', and I pressed it again. Sure enough, I now had an axe. I cut down the other two small trees on the beach, and then I decided to go make a hole in the nearby mountain, so that I could have a place to sleep for the night, which, as I looked up at the sky, seemed to be approaching impossibly fast. I placed down two sticks for the handle, and then began placing down three planks right about the two sticks. I placed them from left to right, but just as I said the middle plank, the button clicked.

I pushed it, just to make sure I wasn't making a mistake, and out popped a hoe.

"Alright... Not what wanted." I muttered, and then completed the design I was planning, and pressed the button. Out popped a wooden pick.

"Perfect." I said, and broke the larger box with the axe. Just as I had expected, it created the smaller cube that I needed, and I walked over to the large mountain that was nearby. I took my pick to the stone wall, and I broke the first block in the wall. The stone block broke, but instead of creating a smooth stone block like the ones that made up the wall, it created a rougher stone block.

"That's odd." I muttered, but I shoved the block into my pocket, and made small opening into the cave. After making the opening, which was two blocks high (just high enough for me to fit under it), I dug a hole in the wall that was 3 blocks wide, high, and long. I threw the crafting chest in the corner and made a door that put into the opening. The cave was rather dark, and I knew I was eventually going to have to find a way to light it, but it was already getting dark outside, too, and I had no idea what lurked outside my house.

Sora's POV:

The same time

I backed away from the skeleton, only to back into my own wall. My house was too dark for my taste, but at least it was safe, a haven, protected from the terrifying dark. Maybe it was only protected by thin walls of wood, but it was protected with those walls. If I wasn't so terrified for my own safety, I might have been worried sick about the others, especially Kairi, who I had a crush on.

But as it was, I was scared. I couldn't get far enough from the terrifying monster outside my door, and I could hear a disturbing moaning only a short way from the back wall of my little hut. I had a sudden wave of inspiration of how to get further from the door: I dug out a block next to the wall of my house, and then dug down two blocks in the space next to. Then I dug three blocks out from under my wall. I began digging out the next segment, which I decided to dig one block below the current segment, and I dug it three blocks deep. The last block in the segment was stone, and while it did eventually break beneath my bare hands, it didn't yield a block.

I decided that I should probably make a tool to clear the wall with, and so I quickly made a wooden pickaxe. I only had the chance to dig down a few more blocks down in my odd spirally pattern before my the cave that I'd dug was too dark to see in. This was made worse by the fact that the noises above me were still not getting any quieter.

As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I noticed that one of the nearby blocks had strange, dark spots in it. I broke the block, and out popped what I assumed to be a lump of coal. I took the box out of my pocket, and put one of my remaining two sticks into it. Right above it, I put the lump of coal, and then I pressed the button.

"I hoped so." I smiled, and pulled the four torches out of the box, and used one to light my house, and another to light my cave.

I felt much safer with my cave well light, so I waited out the night. The night dragged on, and on, and on, but eventually the sun broke the horizon. The skeletons and the zombies that roamed around my house caught fire as the sun came up, and after a few moments, they all keeled over and disappeared.

"Alright. Today, I look for Kairi." I said.

Kairi's POV:

The beginning of the night:

As the sun set, the landscape changed. The strange. yet peaceful landscape became dark and disturbing. Outside my door, I could see skeletons and zombies wandering around. My cave had even started to get dark. I looked back over my back wall, and noticed a strange coal like substance. I mined the entire vein of it that had been hidden by this one block, and my pickaxe broke as I broke the last piece of it.

"This time, I'm going to make it out of stone." I said, and I walked over to my crafting chest, into which I put the same ingredients I'd used to make the pickaxe before, but I replaced the planks with the rough stone I'd mined. What I got out was the stone pickaxe I wanted. I took the coal that I had, and set it on top of sticks. Sure enough, out came four torches for every coal I'd put it. This meant I had sixteen torches to use, and I used four of them to light my little cave.

"I hope Sora is OK." I said, lonely in my tiny little cave, "Tomorrow, I'm going to go find him."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The hardest part of writing this chapter was trying to figure out who had the torches. I think I got it right. It doesn't really matter, I guess. Also, for anyone wondering how Kairi knew which way was north, she knows which direction the sun rises in, and can figure out north from there.

Sora's POV:

The night was long, and I didn't really have much to do, so I was bored and worried for most of the night. After what felt like eternity, the world began to light up, and the monsters outside my window caught fire and burned to death. I wasn't sure if I should feel bad for the poor things, or be glad that they were gone.

"Here goes." I muttered, and opened the door to my house. Something green fell down in front of me, and emitted a hiss like the one you might expect from frying bacon. I quickly slammed the door, and walked away as fast as I could, terrified.

It exploded, blasting much of my shelter back into the little wooden bricks I'd built it from.

"Shit." I swore.

I picked up the bricks and the door, and put them back in place. I then took the dirt from the massive crater that was now the prominent feature of the front yard of the house, and filled it in.

"Great. That was a massive waste of time." I muttered, and then I got back to my search for Kairi. I decided that I would move to the highest point I could get to, and then see what I could find. Even if I couldn't find Kairi, I could probably find Donald or Goofy. If all else failed, I would still get a better feeling of the landscape.

Luckily for me, I wasn't too far from a large hill, so I climbed it, and as I crested it, I had a sudden rush of inspiration. .

"I wonder if I can place blocks below me while I'm jumping." I muttered to myself, and then tried it.

It didn't work the first time, but I also knew that I wasn't even close to the ideal timing for it. It took me a few tries, but I eventually managed to place a block directly below me. As I scaled up and up and up, I was slowly able to see more and more of the world.

I was quite a ways up when I found that I couldn't place any more blocks, even though I had quite a few more. I could see an enormous distance out, and in the distance, I could see someone. Whatever it was clearly wasn't like the green thing that had exploded next to me earlier, and I was fairly sure the skeletons and zombies had already burned away.

I tore down my dirt pillar, and immediately wished that I'd actually built a shovel, to tear away this dirt a little faster. Once I reached a distance I was sure could survive the jump from, I jumped.

It hurt a little, and the wild run down the hill that followed hurt still more. I continued sprinting towards the figure I'd seen in the distance, but the distance passed slowly, and I realized that this might well take too long to do in one day. More pressing, though, was that I didn't know whether or not the distant figure had moved.

But, in the distance, roughly where I had been looking, I saw a tower much like the one I had set up myself being built. I ran toward it, and was annoyed at how slowly I approached it. Still, I knew I was getting closer, which was good news.

After a few moments of my all out sprint, the tower leveled out, and I could see a figure on the top. It was Kairi. I would have picked up the pace, but I could not. I was beginning to grow closer to her position, but I realized something, perhaps a little too late.

I had no idea where I was. I was lost. I kept running toward the tower, which was slowly beginning to fall, and which I was actually quite close to now. It wasn't just an object in the distance, it was close. I finally reached the base of the tower, but Kairi was about half way up. I waited patiently at the base, as she slowly ripped and tore the tower down.

It felt like forever, waiting for the tower to come down. She was making real progress, but there was a lot of tower there for her to tear down. Eventually, though, the tower did come down, and a rather-blocky looking Kairi finally touched the ground next to me.

"Hey." I said. It wasn't really representative of how I felt, I wanted to say, 'I missed you _so__much__"_ or something similar, but I knew that saying that would be kind of weird.

"Hey." She replied, giving me part of a smile.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. We should get somewhere safe. It's going to be night soon." It wasn't going to be night that soon, but I knew we were going to have to build a shelter, unless wherever she'd stayed last night was still intact.

"I don't know how to get back to my shelter." She admitted.

"Me neither." I laughed, "Let's build something real quick."

"Alright." She smiled, and then pointed at a nearby cliff face,"I think we could dig a cave over there."

"Works for me. Let me get some wood." I nodded.

Kairi took a stone pick to the cliff face, digging a small entrance out, and then dug back. I walked over a nearby tree, and punched it down. The leaves of the tree immediately began disappearing, and something that looked like a sapling fell on my head.

"Well, that could be useful." I muttered, and then took the five logs over to the small hole in the wall Kairi had dug out.

It was four blocks deep by three blocks wide, and I quickly made a crafting chest is one of the logs, and then made a door, which left me with three logs and two planks left. I threw the door down, and then Kairi threw down two torches.

I smiled for no particular reason, and she smiled back. I was getting kind of sick of everything being so blocky, I wanted to see her face for real again. I wanted to see her smile, the way I was used to. But I smiled, because I was here. With her. Alone. She smiled back.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, we could dig more. Expand this space a little... And then tomorrow, we should start looking for Donald and Goofy, and maybe see if we can find any of the ship's parts.

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, let's dig out another room." I said, standing in the middle of the room, and digging out a small hallway that was three long, one wide, and two high, and then turned left, digging out those two blocks.

Together, Kairi and I cut out a five by five room, and then Kairi set down five torches, one in each of the corners, and then one in the middle.

"I really would rather not carry all this cobble stone with me... I wonder if I can make a box of some sort." I said, and make a box out of planks in the crafting chest, which required 8 planks, thus leaving me with only two planks left. What came out was not, in fact, a box, but a chest, which I set down at the back of the room. The chest could carry almost as much as I could, so I put the sapling and the cobblestone into it.

"This is cool." Kairi said, "I'll put my cobblestone in here, as well."

"Alright." I agreed.

"Did you get blown up on by one of those green things?" I asked.

"Green things? You mean the zombies? No."

"No, it wasn't a zombie, it didn't have any arms." I laughed, "Whatever, just avoid the green things with no arms that walk upright. They blow up."

"OK." Kairi nodded.

I wanted to tell her how I felt about her. It hadn't been long since I defeated the Organization, and I'd been trying to find a say to tell her since I'd returned, but every time I'd tried, the words had disappeared, and they had been replaced by an overwhelming anxiety, and thoughts. _What__if__she__doesn__'__t__feel__the__same__? __What__if__it__doesn__'__t__work__out__?_ _What__if__your__feelings__mess__everything__up__? __What__if__... __What__if__... __What__if__..._ They always went.

But I didn't feel any more willing to take the leap in this oddly lit room than I had on the island, or on the gummy ship. I looked at her, hoping that perhaps I could steel the courage, but I could not. She had a sort of a thoughtful look on her face, so I asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She said hastily, blushing a little. I wasn't sure how I could tell she was blushing, I just could.

I felt kind of stupid. It was becoming obvious that she liked me, but just as I was about to say something, she said, "Look! It's starting to get light outside!"

"Yeah." I said, briefly interrupted from my train of thought. But that short period of time was enough time to break my resolve, and once again, I couldn't find the words to express my feelings. Kairi began walking towards the door, but I quickly gathered up a couple cobblestone and my planks. I turned the planks to sticks, and then I made a single stone sword with the two cobblestone and one of the sticks, then I tossed the sword to Kairi, and put the rest of the sticks in the chest.

"You'll want that." I said.

"What about you?" She asked.

I summoned a rather blocky looking key blade to my hand, and she smiled. "Of course."

We walked out the door, and shut it behind us. I was quite glad not to be jumped by one of the green things, however, a spider did lunge at me, and I swung my key blade. It was knocked back a couple of bricks, and it attempted to lunge again. Kairi slashed at it with her stone sword, and the spider died, flipping over, and dropping a couple of pieces of string.

"Definitely useful." I said.

"Definitely." Kairi agreed.

"Should I make a fishing rod?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, although we will still need to find some way of cooking any fish we catch." Kairi pointed out.

"True..." I agreed, "We'll figure something out tonight... It's more pressing that we make it possible for us to find our way back here."

"Good point."

"We could use torches to light up an area."

"Yeah, but that would only work at night, and we could only see it if the house was in our line of sight anyway."

"That's a good point." I admitted, scratching my head.

"Maybe we could build a tower that was two blocks wide, put torches on top and on all the sides of the topmost block on one of the sides, and tear the other tower down?" Kairi suggested, "That way, we could see it from pretty much anywhere."

"That's a good idea, but it would be harder to find during the day, and I'd really rather not be trapped outside at night."

"I know, but it would still mean that, were we to get lost, we could always find our way back, and I don't think it would be that hard to build a small shelter for the night."

"Very well. You should build it, since you have the extra torches."

"Alright." Kairi agreed.

While Kairi built the tower, I walked to a nearby tree, and harvested it, getting four logs and a few saplings. I made the logs into 16 planks, and then I made the planks into 32 sticks.

"I'll be trying to figure out something to cook with." I shouted to Kairi.

"Alright." She shouted back.

I went inside, and tried to make a fireplace or something similar out of the sticks, but I had no luck. Eventually, I accidentally made a ladder and two fences, using up a total of thirteen sticks in the process.

"Well, that's very useful, but it's not what I'm looking for. Maybe I need to make a furnace of some sort?" I muttered.

I tried making something that looked similar to the chest out of stone, and what I got out was, in fact, a furnace, which I put up against the far wall of the room. I turned around toward the door, and, as I took a step towards it, it opened, and Kairi entered the shelter.

"A furnace. Very cool." Kairi smiled.

"Yeah. Hopefully, it will give us the ability to make other things, like glass."

"That'd be cool."

"Anyway, let's get going. Daylight is wasting... But first, did you see anything from where you were?"

"Yeah, a quite a ways to our north, I saw what I thought was a cockpit for a gummy ship, and then, further to our east, I saw a Fire-G."

"Alright." I said, "Let's go get that cockpit."

"It'll be a few days until we get to where the cockpit is." Kairi said.

"That's fine. We need to get to it, and if we can get both a rocket and a cockpit, we'll have an easier time finding Donald and Goofy, and the rest of the pieces of our ship."

"Yeah, but, I still hurt from falling. I don't think I'm recovering, so I don't think we heal naturally here. That means we have to be careful."

"Alright. Let's go, I'll get the crafting chest, I'll make a fishing rod, and I'll get the furnace... I'll grab the door, as well." And I did. It was almost noon already, so I knew we weren't going to get to far today, but we started off anyway.

We were lucky not to encounter any monsters early on our way, so we made fairly steady progress towards our target. However, we eventually ran into a large lake, and the sun was just starting to set.

"Very well, we'll make camp here tonight." I said, and walked over to a nearby cliff face and dug out a small hole in the wall, just big enough for both of us to fit into, and then placed down the door once Kairi was inside. Kairi put a torch against the wall, and I dug out another square back, and asked, "Should I put down the furnace?"

"Do you have anything you need to use it for?"

"No."

"Then let's not have to dig it up again."

"Very well." I laughed.

There was a slightly awkward silence in the space we were cramped in to. I couldn't really make the space bigger, that would damage my tools, and they were already starting to fail, and I didn't have an unlimited supply of wood, because gathering more took time. I could make eight more pickaxes with the sticks I had, but I would also need to heat the furnaces when we had food.

So Kairi and I stood there, awkwardly. Everything was made more awkward since we had nothing to do, and I had feelings for her. That reminded me of earlier, and wanting to tell her how I felt. I finally just gave up on my inhibitions; things were really awkward already, so I figured it couldn't get much more awkward.

"Hey, Kairi?" I said, voice shaking with fear and uncertainty.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I... I think you are... Well... I think I might be falling in love with you... well, I'm not sure that's really the right way of saying it, but..." I realized that I was only going to confuse myself more if I tried to say more, so I was quiet, and I waited for a response.


End file.
